


Even Princesses Don't Win Every Time

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Imperial Princess doesn't always guarantee that you'll get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Princesses Don't Win Every Time

“But… Father…it’s the Academy!” Princess Cordelia paced across the small office, then spun around and paced back towards the large desk.

Gregor frowned, “Cordy, I’m afraid my decision is final. You know the reasons for it.”

The much-feared Imperial pout was in evidence, “I know, I know, it’s all those old Counts.”

“Those old Counts have a lot of voting power in the Council, my dear. You know that. I have to manage them carefully.”

“But… it’s not FAIR!”

Gregor sighed and wondered how often he’d heard those words, at increasing volume, over the years. His little princess was smart, loving, beautiful and talented. And…unfortunately… just a tiny bit spoilt. This was the first time he’d had to put his foot down really hard and stick to it, he had to insist this time, for – “It’s for the good of the Imperium. Vor duty isn’t always fair. But this decision is necessary. I’m sorry, my dear, but the Academy – it has a long tradition of being all-male.”

The pout was a grimace now. “But I’m a PRINCESS!”

He patted her on the shoulder consolingly, “Yes, you are my beloved daughter, and if I could change my decision to please you I would. But with things the way they are right at this time… I have no choice.” Gregor stepped back and his features moved into the expression known in the family as ‘Imperial Steel’. His voice took on a matching tone, “Cordelia. You know that decisions have to be made for the good of the Imperium, no matter how we feel about it. I’m sorry that you’re unhappy about this, I’m sure that in time you’ll realise it’s the right decision. You know how the Counts are about the Academy. I have no choice.”

Cordelia never gave up easily. She moved towards her father, her eyes brimming with tears, “Father… please… you know how I feel, how much I’ve…”

“My dear, I know. And I’m sorry. But there’s nothing I can do.”

Her shoulders sagged for a moment, then she sighed, put her shoulders back and chin up, and nodded, “Yes Sire.”

Gregor pulled her into his arms for a quick hug, “Good girl. It’ll be fine, I promise. But it’s the only way I can do this. You just have to go to the Academy, it’s the only way I can get girls into the military, they can’t refuse to take a Vorbarra. And once I have you in there, it’ll be so much simpler for the rest to be accepted. You’re the thin end of the wedge.”

“Yes Da, I know. It’s just… I do hate being all muddy and grubby. Please tell me that they at least have hot water in the showers?”


End file.
